Face Down
by TheHyuugaaMegumii
Summary: Ikuto's birthday one-shot that I made. Amu and Tadase are in a relationship, but Tadase keeps hurting her. Ikuto just watches from the sidelines. But Amu's had enough. What's Ikuto going to do to save Amu?


**Megumi: Hey guyz~! I just wanted to post this up as a sorry for not updating I'm Back and I'm Yours. Lately I have been very busy so I'll try to update right after I post this up.**

**Ikuto: Loser.**

**Megumi: STFU I'm writing this for you.**

**Ikuto: For my birthday right?  
**

**Megumi: Yep~!**

**Amu: You sound pretty happy today.**

**Megumi: Well. let's just say that my schedule is now a bit more free so I can update everyweek maybe. Plus it's my first time writing Ikuto a One-Shot so... I hope that he and the readers will like it. But I just found out that I'm stuck in a love triangle like you Amu-chan.**

**Amu: o-o Nice. Wait what? What do you mean "stuck in a love triangle" I only like Tadase-kun.**

**Megumi: -smirks- You said only like. That means you love Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: -whispers- Nice thinking.**

**Megumi: I know. Well... I hope you enjoy it~! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

~Ikuto's POV~  
**

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_  
_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's goin' down_

I sighed as I see a certain pinkette make her way towards me. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep just to annoy her when she gets here. But most of the time, her face or her voice fills my head whenever I go to sleep. I don't get why she hangs around me when she and Tadase are in a relationship. I can see what's happening. I bet she just feels sorry for me.

"Oi~! Ikuto! What are you doing out in this heavy rain?" she yelled out as she ran towards me.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

*huff* *huff*

I open my right eye and look at her face. She was breathing heavily and her right eye was closed and twitching a tiny bit. Both of my eyes were now open and I propped myself up from my laying position. Amu had her umbrella over us and was glaring at me. But I noticed that there was a tiny purple mark under her right eye and that her breath was kind of ragged. Both of her eyes were red and she was sniffling too. I grabbed her arm and brought her down in front of me. I wiped my thumb under her right eye and she winced. My thumb was wet, so I think she put on some foundation because I saw some on my thumb. I was enraged to whoever did this to Amu. I pulled her close to me and I asked, "Who did this to you?"

-Silence.-

I look down at her and tears are coming out. I decided to ask her again.

"Amu, look at me. Who did this to you?" I asked more softly this time.

I put my index finger and thumb under her chin and made the direction of her face turn to me. She looked down and said softly, "T-T-Tadase-kun... He punched me in the eye.."

My eyes widened.

_That bastard.. I swear. When I see him tomorrow at school... He will never see daylight ever again._

"Ikuto. I know what your thinking. Don't you dare beat the hell out of Tadase. It's fine. He was just stressed out and he apologized. He said he was sorry and that he loved me. We hugged and had dinner. But then Utau called and said that you were missing so I went out and looked for you." she said softly.

I searched for any lie in her eyes. But I did find a tiny speck of that she's hiding something.

"Amu... What are you not telling me?" I asked.

She hesitated and said, "Ikuto... I can take care of myself. I told myself that it won't happen again. I promise."

*buzz* *buzz*

She looked at me with pleading eyes and I nodded yes. She opened up her phone and she quickly replied back.

"Look Ikuto... I have to go. But before I do, I want you to go home." she told me.

I nodded sure and we both stood up. I waved bye to her as she walked off. After she was out of sight, I grabbed my Ipod and pressed play on where I left off on whatever song I was listening to.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

My eyes widened at the lyrics as I was walking home. I somehow can relate to what the singer was trying to say. In 8th, they became the hottest couple while I was in my sophomore year.**(A/N: Their schools are connected)** Whenever I looked into Tadase's eyes I can see some sort of darkness or evil to it. One time, I saw him sucking face with that Yamabuki girl before Amu got to their date at the park. I was trying to tell Amu that he's been cheating on her, but she won't believe me. But, she saw the same incident two weeks later and she screemed at him. He said that it was a mistake and they made up. Amu called me and told me what happened. I comforted her, but things got worse. After we all graduated, Amu and Tadase were 'closer than ever'. Tadase would get drunk and he would beat Amu. I live two doors down from them, so I can hear what's going on. I saved Amu countless times, but she still stayed with that son of a bitch. Though lately, she hangs around me and her friends more. She smiles more and that she's going back to her old self. I opened up the front door and took off my shoes.

"Utau! I'm home!"

She came running in and she gave a sigh of relief.

"You fucking had me worried! Amu texted me saying you were out at the park! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about stuff. Now leave me alone."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down_

I made my way to my room and locked the door. I flopped down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't get why Amu stays with Kiddy King. She gets hurt everytime she's with him... So why does she even bear to go through all that pain? I think one time that she told me that when she was about to break up with him, Kiddy King threatened to kill all her friends and family. Now I see what she's trying to do.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_  
_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

You cry your heart out alone and the next day you tell everyone you're fine. But I know what actually happened and you send me a look that says, 'Don't-you-dare-tell-this-to-anyone' I opened my mouth to tell her that she should just run away, but she just walks off because I tell her that almost everyday.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

~The next day~  
I walk into the guys locker room for Phys. Ed since I want to avoid all my crazed fangirls. But I hear moans and grunts in the showers. I quietly make my way to the source and I see a trail of a male and female's school uniform. I silently put my hand on the curtain and they were still at it. **(A/N: Ikuto is second year college and Amu and Tadase are seniors in hs) **I quickly opened the curtain to only see that Tadase and that Yamabuki girl were have sex. They both look my way and they stopped. I ran towards Tadase and grabbed him by the throat.

"You bastard. How could you do this when you're dating Amu?" I growled

"She's useless. She's just my toy and so is Amu. Now.. Since you found out, let's keep this a secret and I won't torchure Amu that much."

I let go of him and made my way out of that cursed room. I sat down on the bleachures and closed my eyes.

"I-I-Ikuto..." I heard the voice I've been yearning for. But it was supposed to be happy not sad or hurt.

I looked at her and she was crying. I sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_  
_She said, I finally had enough  
__Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_  
_She said, I finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again_

"I-I-I w-w-was pa-passing the guy's locker room and I heard S-S-S-Saaya moan and say Tadase's name. I went in there and I slapped him in the face. He went out of Saaya and grabbed my hair... H-H-He slapped me in the face and kicked me in the stomach. I told him that it didn't hurt and he just kicked me harder. I've had enough of this shit. I really had enough.. But I know that I can never be free from this living hell. Demou... I feel happy and great whenever I'm with you and my friends..." she said softly

I hushed her and hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay... I promise."

"How Ikuto... How?"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"I'll make you free." I stated as I unhugged her and bounded down the bleachers. I was already out of sight but I did hear her say, "Please be safe..."

I ran into the locker room and pushed my way out of the crowd of guys to see that Tadase was still banging Saaya.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

I pulled Saaya by the hair and she started to claw me. I just glared at her with my eyes showing no emotion. She immediately stopped and whimpered. I dragged her to the guys' equipment closet and locked her in there. The guys were just silent and made a pathway as I made my way back to Kiddy King. He was just standing there. Infuriated that I just interrupted their hot sex. I chuckled an emotionless laugh and ran towards him. I grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"You don't know how much I've been wanting to do this to you." I said as I kneed him in the stomach.

I let go of him and he coughed up some blood. He glared at me and tried to punch me, but i dogded all that he threw at me and I grabbed his arm. I twisted it as far as it could and smirked.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"N-N-Never."

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_  
_She said, I finally had enough  
_

I kneed him again in the stomach and he fell to the floor. I stomped on his stomach and cracked his rib. He winced and he signalled that he gave up.

"What do you want with me now?"

"I want you to let go of Amu. She's mine." I said as I pulled his hair.

"Okay! Okay! You can have that slut! I have Saaya!" he said as I just pulled and pulled his hair.

I let go and threw him to the floor. I grabbed him by the throat and punched him.

I walked away but stopped at the entrance.

"That punch was for calling Amu a slut." I said as I walked back to Amu.

Her eyes widened as she saw me walk out and ran towards me. I opened my arms and she hugged me tight.

"Don't ever worry me like that baka. Why did you do that?" she said as she burried her head into my chest.

I kissed her head and said, "Because.. I love you."

She looked up at me and tears were overflowing. I wiped away her tears and leaned in closer. As our faces were only a centimeter apart, I asked, "...Are you sure..?"

She chuckled her angelic laugh and just closed the space between us. My eyes widened at her sudden reaction but I soon closed my eyes and snaked my arms around her petite waist as her arms wrapped around my neck. It started as a short kiss, but we leaned in again and the kiss became more passionate. We let go after about a minute and our foreheads touching eachother. We were smiling at each other and then she said, "Well... Looks like you were always the one for me."

We both chuckled and we heard an applause behind us. We both looked up to see everyone cheering for us.. We have Utau, The Fujisaki twins, Mashiro, the overly hyper girl, Souma, Kukai, and Megumi cheering. The both of us faced them as they ran to give us a hug. I snaked my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

_Looks like everything's going to be alright now... _I thought.

* * *

**Megumi: Well, there you have it! Ikuto's first one-shot from me and my first song fic! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Ikuto: -smirks- I like it how you put Tadase as the bad guy. **

**Megumi: Yeah I enjoyed it.**

**Amu: I liked it :) It was great.**

**Ikuto and I: O.O**

**Amu: O-o ...What?**

**Ikuto: You actually enjoyed an Amuto one-shot.**

**Amu: Well, I thought it was... kinda sweet.**

**Ikuto: -hugs Amu- **

**Amu: O/O**

**Megumi: Awh~ How sweet! W Well the song I used was Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and R&R~!**


End file.
